


Wedding Day

by Porcelainmunchkin



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainmunchkin/pseuds/Porcelainmunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is about to get married and he remembers the ones who are not able to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kurt Gen Week on tumblr. What relationship you choose to read it as is up to you, actually! It's pretty open.

Kurt looks in the mirror and takes a deep breath. He looks amazing. He knows he does because everyone has told him so. When he wasn’t sure about that pale blue pocket square because it’s not traditional, everyone told him it was more him and it’s supposed to be more _him_ than anyone else. And it does look amazing on him. Kurt smiles and touches it gently. The material is pretty old but the colour is still perfect and it’s soft to touch. 

The decision of going into the attic of his dad’s house to find what he needed wasn’t easy. Going there was almost always painful in a bittersweet way. The memories were beautiful but the longing hurt. Kurt found his mother’s dress without any trouble, he knew where it was stored because it was him who made sure the dress stayed safe. It was his mother’s favourite.

~*~ 

Kurt laughed as his mom picked him up. 

"Mom, I’m too big!" he giggled and kissed her cheek with a smack when she prompted him to say hello.

"I know you’re big, honey. But you’re also the lightest bug on earth, I can easily pick you up, see" Elizabeth put Kurt back on the ground and then picked him up again. Kurt always waited for her by the door of Mrs. Green’s house when he knew it was time to be picked up. There was nothing better than meeting his mom after a day spent at his sitter’s place. His mom always wore that blue dress on Wednesdays because of meetings in her work. Which was also why every week he was picked up from school by Mrs. Green. They were often really long and Burt usually didn’t have time to pick him up either so he spent the afternoon at Mrs. Green’s house. 

Wednesday evenings were the best because he got to go back home with his mom and they got to sing in the car and then cook together and wait for that. Kurt loved Wednesday evenings.

~*~ 

"Mom, why aren’t you wearing your blue dress?" Kurt asked as they left the house together.

"I don’t have a meeting today. Which means I’ll pick you up from my school myself" Elizabeth smiled at him and squeezed his hand as he jumped up happily.

"Can we still cook dinner?"

"Of course, sweetpea" she smiled and ruffled his hair, knowing well he was going to protest loudly.

~*~ 

"No, Mrs. Green, my mom is supposed to pick me up. Didn’t she tell you?" Kurt frowned at the woman and looked around. "She said she’d be here when I finish class."

"I know Kurt but plans changed. Your dad asked me to take you to him now, come on" Mrs. Green offered Kurt her hand but he shook his head. 

"I’ll wait for mom, okay? I’m sure she can take me to dad instead." 

"Kurt, come on, honey. Your mom can’t come right now. We should go to your dad" she said once more, her tone patient. She knew Kurt had to find out from someone else than a stranger.

"I’ll wait for mom" Kurt sat on the bench and crossed his hands on his chest. Mom promised and she never broke promises.

~*~

It took a few years for Kurt and his dad to finally find a balance in their relationship and for them to realise that Burt was never going to be a good cook and Kurt was great with cars but not so great with housework that involved tools rather than a stove or cleaning supplies. But they got there and they were happy even if it sometimes felt like it wasn’t what they both needed the most.

"Dad?" Kurt hummed when he finally got comfortable against Burt’s side and closed his eyes.

"Yeah?" 

"I love you. I’m proud of our little family" he whispered and hugged Burt who smiled and ruffled Kurt’s head.

"I love you, too buddy." 

~*~ 

When Kurt found the dress he immediately got to work. They’d ordered matching pocket squares but his fiancé saw he wanted something else and encouraged him, a few days before the wedding, to do what he felt was better. Making a pocket square out of the dress’s material felt better. It was his mom’s favourite dress and the one Kurt loved seeing her in, she had looked amazing in it. So Kurt decided his pocket square was going to be amazing as well. After all, making it meant destroying the dress, so if he went wrong or made a mistake it would hurt more than just wearing a standard pocket square. 

Kurt took much more time than was necessary to make sure his design was perfect. He almost cried when it was finished and he definitely cried when his fiancé asked him to make a matching one, if Kurt felt it’d be okay of course, for him too. 

~*~

Finding Finn’s blue bowtie from their Junior Prom was a little harder. When Kurt told Carole what he needed she hugged him and then cried, so they cried together for a few minutes before going to find what he needed. A blue bowtie wasn’t exactly the standard wedding accessory but it was something very memorable for Kurt, so once their pocket squares were ready he told his fiance about it and they both decided that a “traditional look” wasn’t anything Kurt should worry about. 

~*~

"You look amazing" Burt smiles, his eyes a little watery as he sees Kurt for the first time before they go up to the ballroom. 

"You too, dad" Kurt says, shaking his head. "No crying. Not at my wedding" he says playfully and hugs Burt tightly. 

"You’re joking, right? I’m going to be crying in the first row" Burt chuckles. 

"I love you, dad. I’m glad you’re here for me. You and Carole" Kurt whispers and lets go off his dad. 

Burt touches Kurt’s pocket square and smiles. “She would be proud of you. You organised an amazing wedding and you’re marrying a great man. You’re so successful already and you’re going to be so much more. They’d both be proud of you.”

"I know" Kurt smiles and sniffles. "I’m so glad… I could do it…" he says quietly and wipes off the tears that started blurring his vision. "You’re my family and everyone who’s here and who’s not here anymore…You’re all my family. And I’m so grateful that I have you all." 

~*~ 

Kurt kisses his (now) husband and chuckles happily when the crowd cheers. They are starting a new life but he knows he’ll never forget to take care of the ones that helped him be who he is. There’s something new starting but there are also the people who always loved Kurt; they’ve been through a lot together and that matters. They’re a big, new family now and Kurt knows he’s always going to be loved, and, will always love and remember those who helped him get here.


End file.
